


(Cuddles) If You're Nasty

by shmorgas



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Implied Incest, Light BDSM, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, rope play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: Jordie is very much over his head but he can't not help Jamie with a problem.





	(Cuddles) If You're Nasty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taggianto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taggianto/gifts).



> This is so fluffy it rotted out my teeth while I was writing! I wrote the threesome of your choice and I hope you enjoy every moment of it! Thanks to L for being the best beta.

Jordie is about to come when his phone starts ringing. He sends it straight to voicemail and it rings again immediately. He curses and nearly throws the phone into the wall, but when he sees it’s Jamie calling, he stops himself. Jamie never calls unless it’s an actual “I need my older brother” emergency, so Jordie needs to give a shit. He takes a breath to compose himself before answering. 

“Chubbs, are you okay?” 

Jamie just breathes on the other end of the line and, well, shit, it’s worse than he anticipated. Jordie sits up and makes shushing noises. 

“Jordie, it’s not that bad,” Jamie grumbles. 

“You’re breathing heavy on my phone and you don’t do that unless you’re truly freaking out. So sue me for being a good older brother,” Jordie answers. He stuffs his softening dick back into his boxers and gets up from the bed, focusing wholly on Jamie. He lowers the phone from his mouth as the fabric pulls tantalizingly over his sensitive head. He can’t stop the moan, but he needs Jamie to not know about it. 

“-so I really need help and it’s weird and I need you to not freak out,” Jamie finishes saying. 

“Jamie, I will not freak out. You know me better,” Jordie says. His brow furrows and he forces his shoulders down from his ears as he walks into his kitchen, looking for headphones to switch over to. 

Jamie whispers something. 

“I couldn’t hear you bud, I need you to repeat yourself.” Damn, the headphones on the counter are tangled beyond one-hand capabilities. He readjusts his phone to pinch it between his head and shoulders and starts untangling, trying to listen harder. 

“Ineedyoutoteachmehowtodom,” Jamie repeats, too fast and his lisp coming out in full force. 

“Come again?”

“I NEED YOU TO TEACH ME HOW TO BE A DOM.”

Jordie’s phone drops and he curses before getting it back to his ear. The headphones are finally detangled and he slams the cord into the connector in, finally freeing his hands. 

“A Dom? As in the sexual kink part of BDSM? That?” Jordie asks dumbfounded. 

“Yes Philip, that,” Jamie hisses. 

“But Tyler is the biggest sub I’ve ever met. How is it hard?” Jordie blurts. 

“Because I’m not really Dom material!” Jamie yells, and Jordie can imagine how the flush on his face is rising. Red cheeks with his big brown eyes; looking too young and innocent for a man built like a fridge. 

“Jamie, you captain a hockey team, which is basically like being a Dom,” Jordie assures. It feels like a lie the moment it comes out of his mouth. Jamie did work hard to become a better captain, and he has the kernel of leadership to make him great in the room. But that means that he needs to have some sort of release. In the far place of his mind that he doesn’t touch often, Jordie has always known that Jamie needs to be put on his knees and told what to do. 

“You know it’s different,” Jamie glumly says. “Tyler needs this, and I can’t deliver it, and it’s fucking killing me.”

“So how am I supposed to help you? Like please don’t get me wrong, I can point you to resources and people to talk to so you can solve this. But it doesn’t sound like you want that if you’re calling me,” Jordie says. He licks his lips, mouth drier than it should be. 

“Yeah,” Jamie mumbles. There’s a deep breath on the other end of the line. “Can you watch us and give pointers?”

That diminishing boner chubs up again and Jordie is literally three seconds from having an actual hysterical breakdown. 

“Uhhhhhhhh,” is his brilliant response to this idea. 

“Please, I really need your help. I’ll get a chair and there won’t be any - uh, I don’t know - sex fluids or whatever. I just need this, please.” Jamie is about to cry and god Jordie can’t say no. 

Which is how he ends up a week later, back in Dallas, sitting in his rental truck trying to get his shit together in the driveway of the Seguin-Benn residence. He’s got a duffel bag full of gear and a death wish in his heart (love this) for going through with this. He takes several calming breaths, concentrating how air flows from mouth to lungs and back out again. It takes ten of those before he can climb out. 

The dogs jump him when Tyler opens the door to let him in. Jordie laughs and greets each one with the appropriate amount of pets. 

“Welcome Darth! Or should I call you Obi-Wan today?” Tyler asks, his smile iridescent with mirth and excitement. 

“Ms. Jackson if you’re nasty,” Jordie quips and Tyler laughs, placing his hand on Jordie’s bicep and lingering on that muscle. 

“Come upstairs, I’ll meet you after I make sure the dogs are going to be occupied for a few hours.”

That leaves Jordie alone with the hardest part. He takes several more breaths before going up. He pauses and knocks on the door, palms sweaty and annoying to deal with. 

“Jamie?”

“Come in.”

Jamie is sitting on the bedside closest to the door, shoulders hunched up and anxiety radiating from every pore. He’s stroking his beard-goatee hybrid facial hair and looks so damn lost.

This is going to be harder than Jordie anticipated. 

He goes and sits on the bed with Jamie, pulling his baby brother’s entire upper body down and into his lap. Jamie rattles out a breath. 

“We don’t have to do this today,” Jordie says, voice soft. 

“Then I’ll never get it done,” Jamie replies, voice softer. Jordie leans forward and presses his lips to the temple. 

“Well here’s your first lesson, don’t push yourself so hard,” he instructs. Looking up, he spots Tyler standing at the doorway. The earlier excitement has died seeing Jamie so tightly wound up. Tyler kneels on the floor and squeezes his arms in between the brothers, managing to fit in this jigsaw. 

“Jamie, honey, we don’t have to do this,” he murmurs.

“But I want to be so good for you. You need to have sub moments,” Jamie insists. His voice gets higher and his shoulders creep back up around his ears. 

“Taking care of you is being good for me you dumb cow. I love you and want to take care of you,” Tyler says, sealing it with a kiss. 

“See? It’s okay to wait on this,” Jordie assures him. Jamie takes a deep breath and struggles to hold it in. Jordie turns his head towards Tyler, catching his attention. 

“There’s some silk rope in my duffle. Can you get it? We’re going to see if this helps.”

Jamie whimpers when Tyler pulls away and yeah, what Jordie has in mind is a good idea if Jamie is this fucked up with anxiety. 

“Here, Darth,” Tyler says. Jordie takes the rope and Tyler’s hands are shaking. God, they’re both in trouble. 

“Jamie-baby,” - invoking a very old nickname because it’s needed. “I’m going to tie your wrists together and then Tyler and I will cuddle you. That’s our scene today. If you need a break or you hate it, I want you to say stop. Otherwise, I’ll untie you after twenty minutes,” Jordie tells him. “Say yes if you understand, both of you.”

“Yes.” The voices are a beat off but identical in consent.

Jordie kisses Jamie’s forehead and gets to work. He pulls Jamie back upright and directs him to the center of the bed. He turns to Tyler and points to the empty space that Jamie left behind. 

“When I’m done, lean against Jamie’s back and we’ll bring him down,” Jordie instructs. 

“Yes, Sir,” Tyler replies and, well, that’s boner making. But that’s not the point today. Jordie refocuses on Jamie, making sure that he’s not fucking up the knots. With each loop, Jamie’s breathing gets deeper and deeper and his doe eyes become wider and wider. 

“Lean on him Tyler,” Jordie commands and that brings out a whimper from both of them. Jordie guides them all down. Jamie is safely locked between them and it’s perfect and wonderful. 

After twenty minutes, Jordie removes the rope from Jamie’s hands. Tyler tightens his cuddle hold so Jamie can start coming down safely from that sub-space. Jordie puts the rope away and comes back into the cuddle puddle. 

“We got you, we got you,” Jordie murmurs as Jamie shivers. 

“We can talk with Jordie after a nap,” Tyler whispers, giving Jamie a kiss on the cheek before looking meaningfully at Jordie. Jordie feels a swoop of butterflies in his stomach but he is not afraid of that unknown. He pulls Jamie’s head closer to his chest with one hand and with the other, pulls Tyler closer as well. 

There is still much to discuss once the aftercare is complete but that is for the future versions of themselves. Right now, they are content in the love they share for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
